Universal Rule
by Shadowwarrior alpha
Summary: Not normal based on warhammer. I take the creative aproach to life. So if you like traditional not your story but it good anyways plenty of action and plot. if you read it please tell me what you think thanks.
1. The Awakening

Chapter 1: new horizon's  
  
June first year 6009. Imperial Guard Commander. Today was the first day coming in contact with the unknown race reported to be on this planet. We fear that we are doomed if no one answers are distress beacon. All our aircrafts have been destroyed and my engineers and snipers have been eradicated. My fellow comrades are no longer very high-spirited and always are jumpy having their gun in hand and their knife in the other. My 10 bodyguards have been reduced to 2 with only a clip of ammo and a hunting knife. We fear this could be the end of the Imperial rule if they are not stopped. I am keeping this journal in fear that if we die it will not be in vain. We have appropriately named the mechanical beasts Necrons meaning "death's servant". The beasts are pure metal, heartless, and soulless demons that appear rapidly but in small numbers. Our guns bounced off most of them harmlessly. Our tanks ripped some apart but we also now know they have the ability to repair there bodies. The Lord we thought was just as tough and even more potent. His sword cutting down man after man like he was slicing the air and his gun stripping my soldiers down to nothing but dust. My comrade "Rinsha Moavan" we bid farewell. He died in combat from one blast. His armor was torn and he disintegrated layer by layer until he was gone. We began the battle with 399 men, 19 tanks, and 6 transport planes. Our current count is 100 men, 4 tanks, and no transport planes. All our communications were totaled and all we could do is shoot out the distress beacon and hope someone would find it in space. The total enemy death count 4 out of 13 men. The ferocity even matches that of the Tyranids or Orks.  
  
(Fades out to dark Command Room)  
  
The Commander sat thinking deeply while his colleagues replay the diary entry. The Commander said suddenly "we shall take a vote with the colonies whether for us to go in to war to stop the evil tyrants or to stand by and take a defense". "Xon, do you really think such action is necessary", asked the Commisar? Xon retorted "oh no I'm sorry I made a mistake lets send another squad out there to die huh how about that"! "I suggest you keep your mouth shut or I will demote you understand"! Commisar said in a panic "yes sir sorry to question your authority". "Any other objections", asked Xon? He watched as each general and authority nodded his or her heads no. "Good I will send out the vote immediately everywhere, we should have a clear vote by sundown". "You are dismissed soldiers". Commisar spoke to the General softly as they left " I swear one more threat like that and I will smash his face in I swear on it"!! General said calmly "Come on George your fine he just is stressed man just give him a chance to do his job". Commisar responded quickly before leaving into his living quarters " I guess your right man, I will see you in a couple of hours see ya Robert".  
  
(At about 8:00 they all were seated around the Commander for the response on the attack.)  
  
Commander shuffled through papers as he started speaking "Soldiers I have important business to attend get your soldiers ready votes are in favor we are now in war men". " We leave for the planet tomorrow, the army of the colony shall be the only to go the army of the Imperials shall join forces with others as we hold them back good day and meet back at the air pads at about 12:00 PM tomorrow. As the Commander leaves so do the other generals to prepare their forces for war.  
  
(The next day at 12:00 P.M.)  
  
Commisar and the rest of the generals and say in unison " sir our troops are loaded and ready to go requesting permission to start the invasion". Commander pulls his Chain Sword and light machine gun out and yells " Then lets go we shall fight to the death to protect our empire". The Commander signals several star fighters to leave the port and make sure they understood to protect the ships till touchdown on the planet. The rest of the troops finish loading up by 12:30 and everything else was in place at 1:00. Commander yells out finally "ok pilots full speed to the planet of quaviure".  
  
(Three days after they leave they finally reach the outer orbit of the planet)  
  
Commander talks over the radio to everyone "prepare for chaos troops we found that the Necrons are stirring from their sleep so it's going to get dicey! "Star ships give us covering fire to the ground we shall be landing soon, troops get back in the transports and get ready to fight".  
  
After Five minutes of tensed soldiers touchdown was made with no sign of anything. The troops emptied out surprised that nothing had occurred after the report of so much activity. The troops unloaded and set up the pillboxes, bunkers, and the important armored emplacements that were critically required. The tanks set up on all sides, the transport ships threw anchors, and the land transports docked and released the men to break camp. The Commander looked again at the radar hit it then thought of something and called to the Commisar "Hey since these guys are supposedly made out of steel wouldn't it be impossible for radar to pick them up any farther than 2 miles"?? The Commisar thought and suddenly yelled out "Troops load up HERE THEY COME"!!! As soon as he called out they saw the scarabs moving towards them. "OPEN FIRE NOW"! The shots rang from the guns as the tiny insect looking bugs were being shot up suddenly the generals noticed they were surrounded. The Commander started screaming orders at the top of his lungs "transports raise anchor now and get out, Tanks open fire, transports radio for help and tape this, soon as you get it all have it automatically sent AND I MEAN NOW"!!! As the transports raised into the air to break the atmosphere they were obliterated with a couple shots. The Commander Looks up and swings his sword above his head screaming "CHARGEEEEEEEEEEEEE"!! The men drew out from hiding shooting and bombing the entire area flinging clips into the air as they rushed to make contact. The tanks boomed over the heads of hundreds of troops as they rushed forward. They rushed like madmen then stopped suddenly as they saw around 40 of these creatures go right through 200 men and nothing happen until they reached the tanks. The 200 men stood in fright and turned around and saw one rip its claws right through the tank with ease. The men fired at will but no shot hit they just went through and hit the tanks and destroyed their own kind. The Commander saw some coming at him and flung his weapon into the air yelling, "you shall die"!!!! His sword ripped through the beast but no contact was made. He yelled to his troops "attack them when they try to attack you they can phase out so they cannot be hit"!! Right as it stands up to make its strike he rips his sword into it and saws him in half. He flames two more coming at him and swings at another. His shot misses and the creature rips into his arm ripping it off. Right as he was about to make his final blow and destroy a fourth creature he gets shot be a green laser and was being torn apart molecule by molecule. The troops turned on there heels and saw the warriors charging. Both sides opened fire instantly on each other but the Necrons had the increased advantage since the men did not know the kind of weapons that damaged them. The flamers did nothing and were shot down with ease. Pistols, rifles, and some weaker machine guns bounced off like a harmless fly. Swords clanked on metal as some of the stronger men made deep crevices with their sword as others bounced off. The rest of the disgruntled and hurt soldiers yelled out "head towards the remaining base for transport to the ships'!! As the troops run back they saw their fate dead in front of them. A gigantic monolith appeared out of the sand and shot a huge beam destroying all but 4 soldiers, which made it back to the outer stellar ships and delivered the tape safely. They took a count from a monitoring ship up above on total casualties on both sides. The Commisar spoke heavily as the numbers were counted once more " bad news troops, total death count for us 29,996 total death count for the necron's is ..3".  
  
The Imperiums Force commander was speaking with his troops as he heard the message. He gasped and spoke " this could be it the beginning of an end to the history of the universe". We must strike in order to try and destroy them, the only chance is to unite the forces and attack with the knowledge of all the races together". "Our only chance is to find a way to destroy their self repair mechanisms, I will be in my lab if I am needed". He walked away slowly into a very large ship. The generals walked out horrified to go talk to their soldiers. The Leader looks down at the death marks and information and says aloud to himself "so this is it the proclaimed ultimate race, the race of death and destruction". 


	2. Universal Meetings

The head of the imperial guard then made his move and called a universal meeting of the Races leaders. Impieriums Commander speaks with the Universal Leaders "Good evening gentlemen, I called you all here today for a problem occurring between our races". "Earlier this week we had a mishaps with the new race, The Necrons, this troublesome race made confetti out of our squadron of men". "I am calling here and now for the offerings of your swords and guns to help to stop this overpowering race and to band together to defeat this evil"! "If action is not taken I fear the worst is yet to come soldiers". "So I ask you each and every one may we have your support in the campaign effort to destroy these meddlesome beasts"!! The space marines commander yells out and raises his sword "Dear brothers we have been challenged our past history has been war between our nations, but no more shall this be, from this point forward the space marines will help you fully in every way"! The sisters of battle and the Chaos space marines yell out next "yes such ferocity even matches that of our own, our forces will do your bidding" The Orks chimed in " Me and men have ought many ard waaaaaaaaaaghs and shall join your quest to destroy the ecron scum"! The rest of the Universal Leaders then chimed in one by one each pledging allegiance to the imperial guard to help combat the necrons. Imperiums leader yelled finally "Then friends we shall meet together in a month for the final preparations of our troops, our engineers shall study together and look for weaknesses and weapons to help the effort, I bid all you farewell" For the next month each nation worked hard on there men preparing every person fit to fight with a gun and sword to help the cause.  
  
The month was hard for all nations. The imperial Guard was busy training all their men and supplying each with ammo and med packs, The Tyranids were busy getting their troops to stop attacking humans and to fight only against the Necrons, The Orks trained vigorously trying to teach their troops how to shoot a gun more on target, and all this went on each race kept tracing the planet looking for the Necrons and trying to stop reinforcements but failed. Because every time a Necron squad of men arrived it was through a teleport so instantly there was no chance to stop it. After about half the month was gone the races found out finally to make a bomb that disables the repair systems of the necrons for up to 20 miles. The final day had finally drawn to launch the assault. 


	3. The First Strike

Wars havoc  
  
The day had begun gloomily for the commanders of each army as they prepared to drop the bombs all around the planet. The leaders spoke briefly then planned the drop. The commander spoke pointing at a hologram. There are a few points we need to land on each race has a specific point you land once you have dropped the bomb over a 500 mile radius. I will point out were each land now. As the commander goes over everything and finishes the bomb sirens go off and signals the start of the assault. Everybody then hurries to the transport ships as the Necrons burrow under the sand to avoid the smashing bombs.  
  
The Orks were the first to land to hopefully lead them all in the middle at once so the rest could quietly sneak around the backsides. The Orks came down hard with hundreds of thousands of them pouring from ships everywhere. Thousands of tanks roll out of from the ships as the ships with the men take off into safety of space. The Ork commander starts screaming commands to his troops "Get those za zap guns out and plant them and have the tanks circle so they cannot see us in the middle. "When they get close enough we make a break and run at them". As he spoke his troops understood the fast attack bikes were driving as fast as they could from the base camp just to search as the dreadnoughts, Big Gunz, and the many stolen tanks they controlled circled as the necrons began to rise. As soon as they finished the circle of protection, destruction started. The dreadnoughts fought fiercely against the basic warriors of the necrons firing everything they had and tearing them apart with their power claws. The Big Gunz were firing so quickly between each other that it sounded like one big machine gun and the tanks were cranking at will. The necron warriors started to return the barrage of bullets with their gauss weapons ripping holes through the dreadnoughts easily. Crewmembers lay with heads missing as blood poured out and limbs gone because of the nasty explosions if they were hit. The War boss called as they were fighting to his loota's to take a head counts on vehicles. The loota's took the count and responded "There are a total of 990 Dreadnoughts 6 Big Gunz, and no wartrukks or anything left". The Warboss reported back to the starship in radio and spoke out slowly to be heard clearly "general, we have lost 6010 dreadnoughts, 15000 wartrukks, and 994 Big Gunz. We have attracted most of them we suggest to start the attack now.  
  
As he spoke they already have every race-started packing up and landing onto the ground setting up heavy positions before drawing their attention. The Orks as they figured out eventually found that they were being used for a distraction and that they had no chance of surviving. The War boss gave a final count of his troops and the necrons lying dead and sent it up about to make his final attack on The Necrons. "The current conditions sir are horrible we have lost all vehicles but are protected by rubbish when they find us we will be ready to fight to the death, but the current count on our men is 10,000,000 alive and 1,000,000 dead and the necrons are at a death total of 6984 out of I have no idea, farewell friends". The War Boss yelled out finally "CHAAAARGGGE"!!!! As soon as they broke the top of the rubbish they were cut down to 500,000 men in seconds. Six squads stayed back with the War Boss to try and find openings to shoot at them as the rest of their men were cut down by the gauss weapons. The War Boss realized that they were shot down by something far more fearful then they could imagine hundreds of thousands of what an ork called a wraith were phasing out and phasing back in murdering men like they were paper. The War Boss stayed motionless as he watched the men scream and fall into pieces gushing blood and missing their arms, legs, and heads. The 101 men remaining opened fire only killing about 50 of the Wraiths as they smashed his army to pieces. The War Boss finally said for his last check " we are done good luck, death count all our men dead and 50 out of at least 5000 killed". 


	4. Resurrection

The Space marines were next to land with the imperial guard on both sides of the battlefield. Each being technologically advanced in weapons and armor of war the battle was beginning to increase in size. As they watched before landing more and more Necrons were being teleported from what they thought was another planet, but as they received more and more troops to help the attack the imperial guard noticed that the Ork bodies were disappearing slowly into the sand but not decaying. As they watched this landing began before the Necrons could reach the points.  
  
The ships hover just above the ground for the space marines as they jump out and set up the many tanks and dreadnoughts to get ready for the massive spray of bullets. The Marines then lined up about two miles away under cover of sand bags the entire way around them. Rocket launchers and flamethrowers were being prepared as they set up the ramps on each tank. The speed bikes were then lined up behind to ramp and launch an all out assault of cannons and spray of bullets at the beginning for a distraction. The imperial guard was setting up in the exact same way as the Space Marines to try and get some advantage and soon as they finished the set up it began.  
  
Dreadnought crew yelling over the roar into the radio com "attention troops open fire at 45 degrees longitude and 67 degrees latitude, we have visual confirmation of wraiths by the thousands, remember troops you must aim ahead of them and wait for them to phase back in understand"! As the roar of cannons fired ahead the shots from tanks behind the lines whirled over their heads. Whirlwind missiles blew apart wraiths left and right as they charged stupidly at the Marines. Whirlwind commander starts to speak out commands to his troops "aim your shots towards that direction we have some breaking off to reach us and open that hatch and prepare for some close combat brother's its time to rock em. The commander pulls out his chain sword as he slices a wraith's head off with his sword "come on I came here for a fight". As he said this he looked out of the cockpit window and saw a 100 large pyramids rise out of the sand and immediately the entire squad of whirlwinds were destroyed with parts flying from both troops and machines. The other tanks of the Marines were being destroyed as nothing was even there. The Dreadnought's immediately opened fire on the large structures and only destroyed 20 as a large beam of light wiped them out. The beam destroyed all the vehicles including the fast attack vehicles behind the line of tanks. The Monoliths then sank back into the sand as the necron warriors charged forward firing at the space marines. The commander crouches and starts to open fire and screams "open fire troops repeat open fire"!!!!  
  
The imperial guards battle went much better than the space marines. The Monoliths never reached the Line of tanks so they stood more of a chance. The Tanks opened fire at everything that moved. As the tanks shot off the gun rattling guns off at the wraiths. The imperial guard men screamed with cheers of joy as the destroyed wraiths retreated, but as soon as the Wraiths were out of sight a new form appeared at the top of the sand dunes immediately opening fire on all the tanks. Tank after tank fell quickly to the unsteady wave of green laser shots until only rubbish stood. The Imperial Guard's commander spoke quickly "prepare your weapons now soldiers we will be having an invasion on our hands in mere minutes". The Space Marine Commander yelled over the uproar of fire, debris, and explosions "Aim your fire at the men closest we do not want them to break the line"!! The roar of fire increased as each man saw their shots hit necrons as they fell or just looked down and started shooting. The commander pulled out his chain sword slicing necrons heads off with ease and walking to the back of the defense as more broke into the sand bags. Men screamed as they were being stripped of skin and muscle. The hardened space marine terminators sat through out the battle launching missiles into the crowds of necrons blowing them to shards of metal, and ripping through them with their huge power fists. Heavy bolters rattled off from behind as the men turned to see the reinforcements of fast war bikes and killing many necrons. As the necrons retreated they cheered and took count on ammo and lost comrades. The commander spoke in the radio giving a report on casualties "We have lost roughly 60000 men and the necrons have lost around 25000 out of the battle, I think we have a chance still sir, I think we still do".  
  
The imperial commander screams to his troops as he cuts through the unknown warrior with his chain sword and shoots another "someone contact the reinforcements we are up to our necks with these, these, whatever the hell they are". The commander then starts to retreat towards the back still taking random shots with his laspistol and slicing a few pariahs up. As he reached the back of the base he then realized that they were surrounded and yelled out loud "half of you stop fighting and turn around, and cancel the last request we are surrounded, tell them to land with the tyranids and fight there". As he yelled men turned around just in time to see the necron leader and his troops following firing their guns at will taking down many of the imperial guard's men. As the rest of the men fought the commander sent up one last thing to the ship "I have important information, I don't think this is the only planet of necrons, they are taking our men and making them their own, I see here in front of me the necrons picking up the dead bodies and sinking into the sand, I request for more research to be done". As the Commander finished speaking he shot one more and then was sliced in half by one of the vicious creatures, the last that was heard of the commander was his dieing screams. 


	5. Last chance

Chapter 5 marine search  
  
The marines were cheering as the necrons drew back from the oncoming war bikes and the onslaught of guns rattling off. The advantage was turned in favor for the rest of the universe. Many scientists studied about the necrons and eventually found how to keep each man that dies from being used. The scientists invented a shot that if given to each soldier they would be immune to the necrons ability to take over their body. As soon as the shot was invented it was given to every soldier and sent to the space marines down below to help them. As each got the shot the commander spoke to inform his team "Ok troops we have held back the necrons for 3 days now and they are lightening up on the pressure, but I regret to say that still many more wait to be used for different reasons". "There is an imperial outpost supposedly held out across the middle of the battle field, but it is dangerous and hazardous to go searching for any survivors". "Even if we make it there we might only find an empty emplacement but no matter what we will find ammo and supplies so I vote we go". "There shall be no voting we shall go because of my word so prepare your guns and we shall be off in about an hour, good luck troops".  
  
The hour later the marines were ready to move the commander gave instructions for the troops to lay low until the fast attack reached the establishment. Commander speaks over the radio to the fast attack lined to go across the battle field "attention you are to move and shoot but not stop anywhere until you get to the establishment, so good luck and god's speed". The Fast Bikes General speaks to his troops "Ok men lets get moving, from here on in no stopping for anything you shall move shooting were you see men, don't worry about aiming even if you did you would miss most anyways, just shoot in that general direction, I will pull ahead to give you farther details". As he finished speaking he got on his bike and took off down the field with an uproar of bikes behind him. As they go across the field they encounter no troops until they get about half way in- between, immediately the battle turns to havoc between their men and necron warriors everywhere. The commander shoots down four necrons and yells as his other troops follow "shoot the ones causing the damage any others leave, and ask the emperor if there are any rhino's to carry the men across the field, I am pretty sure there are enough because none were dropped on the first attack". The uproar of heavy machine guns blocked out all but the end of the transmission back to the space marines.  
  
The space marine Commander talks quickly and asks for the drop of the 1000 Rhino's from the ship to transport his men. As the Commander gave the command helicopters and parachutes were transporting them down. As the battle raged between the bikes against the warriors they loaded the transports and prepared for the journey.  
  
The General of the bikes shot two more Warriors as he came insight of the emplacement. He calls to his other troops to make a run for it as he sees imperial guns rattling off from inside the emplacement. The bikes shoot forward at top speeds out of the 200 only 50 made it to the emplacement. General yells loudly while loading the rocket launcher on his back "Troops surround the base and open hell upon these bastards understand me"! The troops circle the base and start rattling off every shot they have at the necrons downing many but they still came forward shooting and destroying many of the bikes. After the General took a death count and sent the message to start transporting the men quickly he yelled to his last 15 men to get inside the emplacement and barricade the doors from the inside with the bikes. The men all wheeled inside and dismantled their machine guns, flamers, and rocket launchers as they stacked their bikes in front of the door to block entry. The commander lifted his rocket launcher and got on top of the tower to look at the necrons surrounding them slowly. He screamed as he shot missiles towards different clusters of men "Come on men hurry up and get those guns placed we need to help as much as we can, we are down severely in numbers so get a move on"! As he said every gun was installed in the floor and started rattling off hundreds of shots in seconds, many necrons blew apart in air and were being shot down but still they came and opened fire on the emplacement killing many guardsmen. The general picked up his boltgun and chain sword and called to two of his men "Bring those heavy machine guns down here we will cut them down as they enter the door". The door gets shot many times with a few holes in it and then the invasion starts. The door is blasted by a heavy blaster from something farther away, necrons start pouring into the doors and are shot down instantly as the general shoots many and slices others that walk through the door. The two machine guns rattle off and strike into each of the necrons trying to enter. The general fights viciously slicing necrons to pieces and screaming war taunts, but as he fights he gets worn out from killing so many and they keep charging in. He slices at them over and over. He holds his gun in his hand rattling shots off at them until one suddenly cuts his hand off in the fury of trading blows back and forth. He screams in pain and gets to his knees as he sees the other two troops helping butchered alive. He puts his hand on his heart and says, "I die for the true emperor of the universe". As the necron raised the sword above his head he gets shot through the back by an unknown shot. The General stands up and screams "REINFORCEMENTS ARE HERE, THE MARINES THEY ARE HERE"!!!!  
  
In a matter of seconds it turned from a calm and steady ride to an all out war. They broke from their ships firing guns screaming "die you filthy bastards"! As they charge forward they cut down more and more necrons, either running over them with the rhino's shield at the front or shooting them down with the twin las cannons. Soldiers poured out of the rhinos cutting necrons apart and shooting wildly killing more and more. The battle was over in minutes. The space marine commander ran up to the general and commander of the imperial guard, who both have lost one of their arms in battle, and speaks "How many of you are left, I only got a count of losing 400 troops on our side". The Commander of the imperial guard speaks slowly "We have a total of about 100 men remaining throughout this area including two snipers who have been shooting dead men's grenades, detonating them and destroying some necrons at the same time". "We have started a new concept for the tyranids and are starting testing now". "Each tyranid is fit with a high explosive, and when they die its one big boom". " They all detonate at once and you see the explosion hit everything with ease". The Marine commander says quickly over his radio " Attention we need immediate evac we have a massive necron force moving towards us at this moment, according to your radar". Emperor responds quickly "the Devilfish from the tau's will be glad to give you a ride boys they will be their soon". As they spoke some landed and as the final ones shot out of reach into the sky the necron force over ran everything in that area. The space marine commander "We are lucky we had enough support for the evacuation" The imperial commander "Yes now we have to wait for the final step of the invasion to commence, the tyranids have started their decent now". 


	6. The so called end

Chapter 6 the end has finally come  
  
The tyranids were the final attack to finish off what remained of the necron army. As they dropped to the ground the ship gave covering fire destroying all except a few of the pyramid type ships. The tyranids did not bother setting up a base as thought. Instead they went on an all out rush to crush the remaining necrons.  
  
"Commander we have placed the microchips into the tyranids to translate the speech" one of the engineers called over to the other men. Commander speaks softly "this is it either do or die here".  
  
The tyranid hive tyrants and the large carnifex's ran across the field tearing necron after necron to pieces. As they battled thousands of creatures fell to the ground as millions more poured over the long hills engulfing many of the necron men. As the battle went on more and more bodies piled higher and higher across the killing field, but the tyranids kept coming by the millions with all their might destroying anything that moved including eating some of their own injured men.  
  
The necron nightbringer sliced through more and more tyranids as his special squadron of men were some of the last to exist. He watched in fear as his men dropped. He shot at the tyranids obliterating some and killed others with special techniques only to be trapped in the middle of the war. As his last men fought he thought best to panic and teleport down to the lair were the dead necrons were stored. As soon as he teleported the last of the necrons were defeated. The cheers came caressed every troop that was on the ground or above yelling and screaming for such a success in battle. The death count between the necrons were uncountable but the imperial guard knew that their were 4 left after the battle, hidden somewhere in the secret tombs below. The death counter for the imperial guards came up with casualties around 400,000,000,000 for all the races put together. And so from that point on each race went their separate ways. The Ork clan had nothing left so they were given a memorial on their planet with 5 different war clans of the same type. The tyranids decided to stay on the necron planet and take it over for their own. The humans and taus decided that their chances would increase to survive the universe if they joined forces and so with every race rejoining their natural lives, the war was assumed to end. But as it says it was only assumed, for they did not know that it was just about to begin. 


	7. The Creation of the Dark army

Chapter 7 Resurrection  
  
The Nightbringer was very angry about his defeat against the humans. He thought deeply on how he was beaten and how his army failed him, but always came with the same decision.  
  
Nightbringer talks to himself "My army has died and we have been defeated in this battle, but I refuse to lose the war"! No matter what happens I will never lose this war. As he talked to himself he thought more about the idea of creating new creatures. "I think this calls for the creation of a better army in my thoughts". "I have bodies of every creature lets combine an orks DNA, with a humans DNA, and give it a humans brain and it will be great at shooting and at close combat", "then I shall coat it in the steel of the dead necrons and recreate the army". So as he said he took each giving it an orks massive body but the brains of a human. After Several years of tedious work on each and every troop he had enough men to create thousands in mere minutes and as his forces expanded so did his knowledge of all the races. And finally after 300 years of work it was time to unleash the massive army.  
  
A large Creature comes up to the nightbringer and speaks "Sir we now have 200,000,000,000 each highly equipped and very well trained, we are ready for the attack". The nightbringer answers, "Good, this time there shall be no survivors"!! 


	8. Mission: Planet Recovery

Chapter 8 The Planet attack  
  
As earlier stated the tyranids decided to take the planet and control it, but never knew that the evil shall come to rise again. As the tyranids made their towns and cities of large and unearthly creatures the necrons made their move to take their planet back.  
  
They rose from the ground as though the undead walked but much stronger. The nightbringer screams to his troops "KILL, KILL THEM ALL"!! The nightbringer ripped entire squads in half as his men obliterated thousands of the tyranids. The hive tyrant spoke to his troops through growls and screams as he tried to kill the nightbringer. The nightbringer then spoke to the Hive tyrant "You shall die with your army as you have tried to defeat me"! The night bringer then swings his huge scythe above his head and sends an earth shattering energy beam through the Hive Tyrant making him explode into millions of pieces. The other troops screamed as they saw the tyranids fleeing to the last town they need to destroy.  
  
The nightbringer tells his troops "Reload and collect the bodies we shall make more troops I shall destroy the last town". The nightbringer then floated ahead. The troops created thousands more of enemys. The nightbringer gets to the line of acid shooters before the town. He speaks as they shoot at him dodging back and forth "I thought the tyranids were supposed to be the most ferocious creatures on this planet as he melted a couple 100 with his energy blast and sliced the 5 heads off with one huge sweep of his scythe. He smashed through the entire line in seconds as he saw the millions more charging at him. He screams as he rushes forward "I can see you want to die"!! He uses his energy wind blowing them out of his way as he chops and slices others to pieces. He dodges back and forth as he uses his gaze of death destroying hundreds. He uses his energy blast and destroys the rest of the troops with 4 shots. He then slides forward towards the infested buildings and the hive. As he does he stops as four Carnifexs line up in front of him with the leader of the entire town. The Hive tyrant speaks slowly "You shall never reach the hive you shall die HERE"! The nightbringer responds "good thing I know everything because if I wouldn't all I would here is you growling". He rushes forward with his scythe in the air as the Carnifexs leap forward to make an attempt to kill him. One carnifex comes up to him and takes two swings as the night bringer receives them but does not get hurt. He has the claws in his body and throws the carnifex in the air then slicing it into a million pieces as fast as he can. Another charges forward as the blood rains on him. He swings his scythe around but the carnifex catches it with his mouth and pulls it out of his hands. The nightbringer looks at it and laughs then puts his hands together and completely blows his head off its shoulders. He then swings his hand around and turns it into a giant hammer crushing both of the Carnifexs in one shot. As he picks up his scythe he looks at the Hive tyrant and speaks calmly as if nothing has happened "Hmmm I thought you said I was going to die, I guess you are to weak to do anything to me after all". The Hive tyrant rants at him "you shall pay for that". As he speaks he charges forward with his claws in the air ready to strike him. The nightbringer uppercuts him and watches him fall back onto the ground then puts his hands on the hive tyrants head and rips it off. He walks forward to the hive mind and pauses for a second with his hands out then fires a huge beam of energy disentigrating every part of the town. He walks out and speaks to his men as they rise out of the ground to pick up the bodies "This is only the beginning we might not be able to heal ourselves any more but we will destroy them all anyways as these weaklings have seen". He then walks off into a dust storm and disappears from all view as his troops finish.  
  
Author's note: I would like to have that kind of power lol. Just wanted to say if you read to here you have to read on when I update because if you don't you will torture yourself not knowing what happens next. Well it depends who you are but anyways that's the end of this chapter. 


	9. The new rule

Chapter 9 The new rule  
  
The room is dark as the messenger walks in. "Sir new report, the necrons have been reported to have come back. We need to take action now an inhabited planet was just taken out a few minutes ago."  
  
Another messenger bursts into the room, "Another planet has just been destroyed we need to take some action right now."  
  
The commander calls for silence as the leaders talk amongst themselves "now now they can't be that bad we have already defeated them once lets do it once more".  
  
The leaders stand up to leave as he says one last thing " On top of the crisis we need to keep them out of alpha and beta territories we have enough problems in those galaxies so no matter what keep them out"!!  
  
(Three months of preparation and studying)  
  
The commander speaks in front of the millions of space marines and imperial guard's men, " You all beat them once in battle and you can do it again. Everything that happens out there will reflect on you so fight with bravery and honor for your name. For in the end we will always be victorious"!  
  
A ship captain screams out, "We need to move out now there ships are on the move. Get these men on and into the air people go go go"! All that could be heard for the next forty minutes was the clattering of boots and guns against the side of the soldier's armor.  
  
The next hour was just the blaring of star fighters and attack planes launching for the outer limits of the gamma galaxy. The commander walks inside to the command room and hits a button to activate the vid-screen. "Lord nightbringer the men have been sent for the trap the deed is done, I now want my power" the commander says.  
  
The nightbringer looks at him and raises his hand "so you shall have your power.in death".  
  
The commander screams at him "but but you said I would get everlasting po.w.e...." and starts gasping for breath.  
  
The nightbringer says to him "and you have been granted it through my power. and now I have dethroned you, I have now destroyed your inhumane dreams"!  
  
The commander hits the floor and the vid-screen goes down. 


	10. The Suicide War

Chapter 10 the suicide war  
  
  
  
General Zarahano starts to speak to his men," well this is my first time to talk to you all so I'm going keep it short. Team when we hit that ground it is going to be all out hell. Don't hesitate shoot were you see the fire coming from. We have no idea were they will be but we landing in an old city to place our men. Five minutes to get ready so load up, pray, and lets kick some ass."  
  
Kantaro stands up "Sir I need to ask you what are these things. I am really new here."  
  
Zarahano speaks "nobody knows what they are. Most think they are the dead. Don't worry to much though son the only advice I can give is don't run just face it and fire."  
  
Kantaro speaks as he pulls out his bolt pistol "Yes sir. I think I will stick with you though because at least you have some idea what's going on."  
  
Zarahano replies "that's fine just keep up with m.." announcements come on over the intercom "attention all troops drop in 1 minute get in position for landing because its gonna be rough".  
  
Zarahano sits into a rap seat and buckles "you better get ready because this is not going to be pretty once we hit."  
  
The area was peaceful for the minute that they hit and ran off guns out ready to shoot but nothing was there as hundreds of thousands of troops hit the ground. All that was there were bodies of hundreds of dead soldiers everywhere.  
  
The general speaks "everybody keep your guard up and set up the gun emplacements we will be needing them trust me. Oh, by the way clean up some of these bodies and get these transport ships orbiting the planet."  
  
The soldiers set up plenty of sandbag emplacements and tank grounds for their many cannons. The men set up tents and throw some bodies to the side to make a kind of wall. Many of the troops were puking and gagging on the wretched stench of decaying bodies and rotten flesh.  
  
The general is sitting at a fire with a few of the troops as they just start sharing war stories and talking around the fire.  
  
One of the soldiers shout "HEY, general our fires going down we need some fuel but nothing around sir"  
  
General says "use the bodies they are dead they don't feel anything. Anyways they already in hell this will be like home sweet home."  
  
Two of the soldiers run over and grab a body hanging off the wall and throw it into the fire. They then hear an ear-shattering scream of pain from the body and the soldiers all jump up. Three of them blast the body to bits as the others start going to get help as the wall of dead starts to get up and move.  
  
Zarahano screams out "Flayed Ones, I have only heard stories thought they weren't real. Well guess they were wrong. BLAST THE WALL NOW AND GET MOVING WE WILL BE INGULFED IN A FIRE FIGHT IF WE AREN"T CAREFUL."  
  
The scene of hundreds of thousands of troops shooting down their so- called dead comrades was horrifying to the new soldiers. Some could only sit and watch, others came under a sort of blood lust and started spraying the wall.  
  
Zarahano screamed as he sliced through one and shot another between the eyes " Troops cut them down now. If you're new of course your scared but I rather fight for my life than die on this planet!"  
  
The battle rages on through the night till morning trying to hold off all of them hundreds of men going down and trying to destroy the entire wall.  
  
The new warrior Kantaro looks around and yells as they kill the last of the wall " Everybody get down they are coming up behind us".  
  
Zarahano slides and hits Kantaro down as the first volley of fire cuts down thousands of troops in seconds. Zarahano jumps in one of the emplacements and yells to Kantaro "RUNNN NOW AND TELL THE MEN AT THE HILL TO CHARGE IN NOW TO THE OTHER SIDE AND TURN THOSE TANKS AROUND. THEY ARE 5 MILES AWAY GO GO GO!!"  
  
Kantaro doesn't ask questions he just turns around and sprints as fast as he can as he hears the heavy bolt guns start launching at the new kind of necron warriors. Sprinting as fast as he can jumping in fox holes when he can and keeping his head low in about an hour he finally makes it and yells to the captain at the top of the hill.  
  
"GET THE TANKS TURNED AND GET THESE MEN DOWN THE HILL. DIRECT ORDERS FROM THE GENERAL AND START A VOLLEY OF CANNON POWER 8 MILES DOWN THIS HILL FROM THE TANKS!!" He screams in desperation.  
  
Captain replies "well what the hell you troops standing around for you heard him get your ass down that hill now".  
  
Kantaro sprints back towards the battle as the war wages. Fire shoots back and forth as the limbs get separated from many and they have only killed a few hundred of the evil warriors. The tanks keep a steady volley over the troops head lighting up the battlefield. He rushes ahead of the massive amounts of men and reaches it first diving into the place were the General is as he sees a green beam rush next to his head and blow the guy behind him in half. He then realizes the general is missing his arm.  
  
Kantaro looks at the general "what do we do sir we are getting mowed down. This is a setup they knew exactly where we were coming from and we need to get out of here."  
  
Zarahano yells over the fire "you need to call the ships before they decide to haul out the heavy cannonsor whatever the hell they have." As he finishes speaking he hands the radio communicator to him. After he hands the communicator to him he stands up to throw a grenade and just as he does a beam comes and blows his head clean off his shoulders as his body hits the ground lifeless in front of the private.  
  
Kantaro calls to the war ships above "give covering fire we need it now and get us out of here we are getting blown away. Coordinates are 002589106.Fire at will I will get as many men as I can to be picked up at the drop point.  
  
The ship captain yells out "Ok we will start our fire good luck to ya down there we will be supplying covering fire."  
  
As he calls out to the remaining troops who jump into fox holes and bunkers near by a volley of fire hits the ground a mile in front of them were the green blasts are coming from blowing hundreds and hundreds away.  
  
Kantaro talks to the captain who is missing his right hand "how many men do we have and how man tanks?"  
  
Captain says back from behind the bunker " We have about 100 men give or take 10. and tanks are gone they sent a volley on them from heavy artillery."  
  
As they finish speaking ten transport ships hit the ground as some space marines run out providing covering fire for them. Kantaro and the captain take off at a full sprint into the ship as the men gather into the one empty one.  
  
Kantaro looks around and sees the general struggling on the ground looks at the bunker and realizes and calls out "bloody hell the guy I was with wasn't the general he moved to a new emplacement  
  
He takes off running towards the general as the last climb into the ship and the space marines call out "go go go get next to him and get an air pick up but keep the gates out of line of fire!"  
  
Kantaro picks up the general and sets him on the ship as they come next to him and the gates shut as it takes off. He looks up and yells to a near by soldier "That ass just left me".  
  
Space marine yells as he launches a lascannon shot into one warrior blowing him to shards of metal. "he was low on fuel get into our pad now we taking off."  
  
Kantaro jumps in and the doors slam as the soldier he was just talking to gets blown into pieces. The plane takes off and Kantaro looks out the window at the other ships as they raise into the air. As he breaks the atmosphere to the leading ship he speaks to the captain on a radio.  
  
Kantaro says gravely "status reports, general and captain injured almost no man left in one piece if they left, 5million came 29 left. The bitch that sent us on this mission I am going to kill. HE SET US UP!!!!" 


End file.
